


Absence

by denytheworld



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denytheworld/pseuds/denytheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace didn't handle separation well but Smoker isn't going anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence

Smoker could always tell when the brat was going to be gone for a long time. It wasn't like the brat was being subtle about it - or maybe that was as subtle as he got and Smoker hadn't realized it until now.

It was surprising to think that pirates would be attached to anything aside from their respective ships. But Ace had always been different. Ace was Ace and Ace was _difficult_. When Ace was involved, even the clearest plan became convoluted, situations that would have inevitably led to a bloody fistfight had the belligerents sharing a tankard or three and when Ace got involved, as Smoker had learned the hard way, Ace did not leave until _he_ wanted to leave.

This was probably why their relationship had lasted so long.

But he could tell, right now, Ace was leaving. _Probably_ not because he wanted to, but because he needed to leave.

The signs were present and pointed directly at the young man's inevitable departure.

Ace would stay far too long. It was like he was trying to stock up on their time together for the drought ahead. Day in and day out, Smoker got no reprieve. It was always; "Smoker, pay attention!", "Babe, do your paperwork later...", "I'm hungry, feed me.", "Hold me", "Fuck me.", "Talk to me, old man!" it never ended. It took all of his self-control to _not_ punch the smiley idiot through his ship. Because he was leaving. Since he was leaving, Smoker always gave him some leeway. Ace got attached to things very, very easily.

Ace also didn't handle separation well.

When the demands don't work, Ace turns to his next time-honoured alternative: being obnoxious. Well, the demands had been obnoxious as well, but this time, he _really_ puts an effort into it. He wanders off (and shortly scandalizes all available hands on deck), he asks questions, he _breaks things_ , and he **snoops**. But that is before the stripping begins.

Usually, by that stage, Smoker would have finished his work. Even if he hadn't, he had learned that it was best to appease his lover first. The last time he had ignored Ace, well... he'd much rather not think about it. The sight of one stark naked and on _fire_ Portgas D. Ace lounging on his deck with Hina the Black Cage had almost put him out of commission for a long while.

"Old man, are you listening to me?"

Ah, the life of a Marine Vice Admiral wasn't all that. "Yes..." Why must there be so much paperwork?

" _Babe_ , do I really have to compete with your _paperwork_?"

"No..." Still, Smoker kept filling out his forms. He needed more supplies onboard and if he didn't finish these by this evening...

_Fwoom!_ "Then pay attention to me, damn it!" _Something_ was on fire, no doubt. Hopefully, it was just Ace this time.

With a sigh of feigned exasperation, Smoker lifted one arm. That was all the invitation Ace needed before he wrapped himself neatly by his side. Ace's too tight embrace was something he was used to by now. "I'll miss you, you know."

Smoker shrugged, "You'll be back."


End file.
